A lifetime of loving you continues here
by marirosa1979
Summary: Hi Guys my latest story will continue here because I post a chapter on my latest story and it deletes a chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience and the mess. I know many of you read this chapter and C-12 will go on after this and so forth; for those who haven't read it! Thank you for your support. Hugs!
1. Chapter 1

SORRY GUYS; THIS CHAPTER DISAPPEARED FROM MY ORIGINAL STORY; ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED HERE. Chapter 12 IS NEXT AND SO FORTH! IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT ONE! Hope this works because it's been frustrating!

Thank you for the reviews; I want to say this story has only covered close to a month since Eddie went missing; he's not going to remember right now; I get PM's of people telling me I'm taking too long or that this story is boring! Grow up people things in real life take time; this is how I write my stories; I'm not going to write about Loren and Eddie falling in love and that's it! If I go by what many of you want then this story would be over by now. Real life takes time; for those of you who want this story to hurry up or find it boring then try writing your own story; it takes time putting my ideas into dialogue and making sure they make sense; I hope you will continue to read but please let me do what I enjoy doing at my own pace. Sorry but these nagging readers were asking for it! Plz R &amp; R

Face the truth Chapter 11

Cindy walked back into the farmhouse where Leah layed holding her new born son. "What the heck is going on?"

"Nothing is going on."

"I thought Eli left?"

"He did but he's back."

"I know my eyes ain't as good as they use to be; but I swear that guy sitting in your back room behind the barn isn't Eli."

"Cindy your eyes are worse than they used to be; don't worry about me; that's my honey bunch."

Cindy scratched her head; she walked into the room and finished picking up her things and left. Sheila the clinic Dr. was Leah's friend walked in as Cindy was leaving.

"Cindy just told me that's not Eli back there."

"Please don't start and get ready; he wants to see you."

"If you need my help you're going to have to be honest with me."

"Ok shell's…it's not Eli; but he's all I need right now to raise my baby."

"With a man that's not your husband? Girl what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything; we went into town and we found an injured man; you weren't in town that day so Jeremy and I took him home and we took care of his injuries."

"I was back two days later; you couldn't call me?"

"It just got too weird; it was too late to say anything once we realized who it was."

Sheila's eyes widen. "Who's back there?"

Leah hesitated but she knew she had to tell her best friend; who was she kidding? Her only best friend.

"Leah who is it? What did you do?"

"I did nothing! It's Eddie…Eddie Duran."

"Omg the artist? The rock star married to Loren Tate?"

"Yes! But he has amnesia and he's injured; he can't walk and he wasn't able to see very well at first."

"Omg Leah…what have you done?"

"Stop saying that!I didn't do anything! He was the one that was here in town; it's not like I kidnapped him."

"But you could have called the police! You do know that they were looking around town asking questions? Max Duran has a P.I looking everywhere."

"He's not going to find him here."

"Leah wake up! What will you do the day he remembers?"

"At the rate he's going; I'm sure he won't'."

Sheila had to sit down. "We have to do something?"

Leah placed the baby in the bassinet. "You're not doing anything! I'm too deep in this! He can't remember who he is!"

"You could get into trouble! Please face the truth Girl, wake up!"

"No my dear friend; you will; if I tell everyone you treated him and didn't say anything; you will join me in this mess!"

Sheila cringed at the words coming out of Leah's mouth. "You would lie?"

"Yes I've made up my mind; Eddie Duran is no longer alive; he's Eli Davis."

"Amnesia doesn't last forever."

"You're going to go and see him and tell him he's Eli."

"Is that what you do to a friend?"

"I need him Shell's; little Eli Jr needs him!"

Jeremy walked in. "Eddie is asleep; he has no interest in looking at the baby right now."

"Omg you got Jeremy in this mess?"

Jeremy laughed. "Oh you're in this mess too?"

"Hey I knew nothing about this!"

"Join the club Dr. Sheila; your bestie is a monster."

Leah took a deep breath. "I just had a baby; spend the night shell's; I need you here and in the morning you will go and see Eli."

"You realize I could lose my license?"

"You won't lose anything; no one will know anything."

Jeremy looked at Sheila; she was genuinely worried. The baby started to cry. "Go tend to your son."

Leah walked back into the room dragging the bassinet beside her; Jeremy sat as he looked at Sheila who was still in shock.

"I'm sorry Sheila."

She looked at him. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I told her to call you; she said you were out of town, but you heard her! She's crazy."

"Now I understand why Eli left."

"I told you; she's a jealous freak; she never gave him space! She was always looking over his shoulder and into everything he was doing; checking his phone, his emails; it was crazy, Eli couldn't take it anymore."

"So now Eddie Duran is supposed to fill that void?"

"I don't know anymore; the other day she told me if I didn't stay quiet; she would poison Eddie."

"That's insane! I knew this whole thing with Eli leaving affected her; but I didn't think it was this bad! What about the baby?"

"Did you forget Eli left before he knew she was pregnant? Honestly I'm afraid for that little boy."

"Jeremy we have to figure something out; she has to face the truth; Eddie Duran has a life; he doesn't deserve this."

"Don't you think I've thought of that? I've told her from the beginning we had to let his family know; he's in that back room trying to remember his life; I have a feeling he knows this isn't it."

Sheila sat and tried to think of what to do to help Leah understand that Eddie had to know the truth.

"Don't worry Jeremy; we will think of something; just go with whatever she says; I'll try and find something."

"I think there's a link on Eddie and Loren's page if anyone has information."

Jeremy smiled; finally someone was on his side. "Ok that sounds great." Sheila made her way into Leah's room.

A day later Sheila sat in her office on her laptop; she logged on to Eddie and Loren's page; there was a page written by Tyler asking whoever had any information on Eddie's disappearance to call the number listed. She knew she had to be careful; with Leah's state of mind she could harm Eddie or even worse her own baby.

A few days later

Eddie sat outside most of the day; Leah brought the baby to where he sat; Eddie watched him in the bassinet as Leah made sure Jeremy did his chores.

"Can I help with anything?"

Leah smiled. "You can help by tying these stacks of green beans and placing them in the basket; we have to take them into town.

Eddie grabbed the basket and placed it by his wheel chair n proceeded to start; he felt weird, the baby was cute but he felt nothing; he hated looking at his surroundings and not remembering a single thing. The dreams of a brunette haunted him; if Leah is blonde why was he dreaming of a brunette holding her two hands toward him?

An hour later Leah took the baby inside to change him; a small car stopped a few feet away, Sheila got off the car and noticed Eddie in his wheel chair; Jeremy spotted her and waved.

She smiled as she approached him. "Where's your sister?"

"She's inside with the baby."

"I found a number; I'll try in later tonight."

"Really? How will we explain things when his family shows up?"

"I'll make sure to be here and take it from there."

Jeremy turned to find Eddie just sitting there. "I hope we don't make things any worse by having Loren show up."

"I don't think so; let Leah know I'm going to examine Eddie."

Jeremy cringed. "Please don't call him Eddie in front of her; she will be furious."

"No worries." Jeremy ran to get Leah and Sheila walked towards Eddie. "Hi I'm Sheila; the town's Dr."

Eddie sighed. "You examined me when I fell?"

"We can go into your room; I need to check your vitals."

Eddie turned his wheel chair around and she trailed behind him.

Sheila knew she had no choice but go along with the story Leah had invented. "Yes apparently your head injury affected your memory; you're suffering from amnesia; it's normal but I'm sure you'll get it back."

"Really? How sure are you? I hate not knowing who I am or what my life was like."

Sheila forced a smile as took her bag and opened it and got her blood pressure cuff out along with her stethoscope; she checked his blood pressure. Leah appeared holding little Eli; she watched as Sheila continued to examine Eddie. She changed his head bandage.

"Please remove your shirt."

He did and both woman sighed at the sight of his perfect physic. Sheila checked the bruises on his arms and chest. "You're healing pretty well; a few more weeks and these bruises should be healed."

"What about my head injury."

"Give me a second." She turned and grabbed Leah by the arm and pulled her outside while Jeremy stayed with Eddie.

"He needed stitches!"

"I used that tape I found in the bag Eli left behind."

"He might have a scar; how hard was he hit?"

"I don't know! We found him by the bins at the gas and grocery store; whoever jumped him hit him pretty good; he was bleeding but I managed to stop it; I cleaned it very well and placed those medical tapes to hold the cut together."

"I have this medical glue that I'm going to use to make sure that scar won't remain too open; good thing his hair covers it."

Sheila walked back in and finished placing clean bandages on his head. "You should be ok; I'll be back in a few days to make sure your head injury is healing; I'm leaving this bottle of antibiotic's; you need to take two a day for 10 days."

Eddie nodded. Jeremy helped him to get back to bed. Sheila and Leah walked out. Jeremy turned towards Eddie. "I'm going to bring you some juice, do you need anything else."

"A sandwich is fine."

He walked out to find Sheila waiting for him. "Your sister is inside; as soon as I get back to the office I will try that number."

Jeremy took a deep breath. "Ok be careful and let me know what happens."

Sheila left and arrived home; she lived behind the office, she placed her things down and took out her phone; she had to call Eddie's family and deal with Leah later; she had to be courageous.

Meanwhile Chloe had walked into Tyler's office; when he saw her he rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I know you won't believe me; but I'm wondering if there's any news on Eddie?"

"No it's been a little over 3 weeks and there are no leads."

Chloe sat at the nearest chair; Tyler noticed. "I really don't want you here."

"Can't we be friends?"

"No." Tyler was quick to respond. Suddenly he heard his fax machine buzzing. "I'm checking on that; when I get back I don't want to see you here; please leave." Chloe rolled her eyes and stood up walking towards the door when she heard his cell phone buzzing. She walked to see who was calling. She turned and noticed Tyler was nowhere in sight.

She shrugged her shoulders and answered the phone. "Hello, yes this is Tyler Roarke's number; yes I can take your message." Her eyes widen. "Did you just say Eddie Duran is alive?"

Yikes! Sorry but chapter ends here! Ugh Chloe! Will she help Eddie? Any ideas? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

HERE'S CHAPTER 12 AGAIN.

Guys I am so sorry; just as I was about to post chapter 12 my computer decided to stop working; I was freaking out; I thought I had lost my stories and this chapter; please thank my son Ben the geek; he fixed my computer and he saved the stories ! High five to Ben! Please enjoy and review! And remember I'm pro leddie; let this run its course! (Something is up with fanfiction! My chapters are screwed up! Not in order so go by my pages!)UGH

This is only the beginning Chapter 12

Sheila continued to talk not realizing who was at the other end; she gave Chloe the address.

Chloe looked to see if Tyler was coming back and wrote down all of the information the woman on the other end was giving her.

"Your name is Dr. Sheila Simpson? Ok is this the number I can reach you?" She quickly wrote everything down and quickly glanced towards the door; making sure Tyler wasn't coming back.

"I'll call you when we're on our way." She hit the end button and quickly deleted the number that had appeared on the phone. She placed it down on the table and was about to leave.

Tyler walked in with a pad and pen. "Thought I told you to leave?"

Chloe smiled. "No worries my sweet Ty." She placed the paper in her purse. "I will be going out of town; I'll call to see if there are any updates on Eddie."

Tyler signaled her to leave. "Fine because I can't promise you I'll call."

"I'll find a way." She smiled blowing Tyler a kiss. She got into her car and quickly used her map app on her phone to check where Eddie was. " The Dalles is a town in Oregon."

She was very curious to see where or how Eddie got there. She called her travel agent. "Hi Lucinda; book me a flight to Portland Oregon; I'm going to need a car once I arrive, yes tomorrow afternoon is perfect."

She smiled. "Well guess what Loren? I know where your lover boy is!" She laughed as she drove home to pack; this was an adventure she knew she was going to enjoy.

When she arrived home she quickly packed a bag and looked at her phone to look for more information on the city she was going too; she noticed that particular town was mostly farm land. The next day couldn't come fast enough; Chloe was up early and left for the airport. She wore a hat and sun glasses.

Within a few hours she arrived in Portland; a car was waiting for her; she placed her small bag in the back seat and with the help of the GPS she drove to The Dalles. She called Sheila and told her she would be arriving in a few hours.

Sheila called Jeremy. "They're almost here."

"Who?" asked a curious Jeremy.

"Some lady and Tyler Roarke."

Jeremy bit his lower lip; still worried.

"I can't imagine the reaction my sister will have when she sees someone has come to get Eddie."

"I know we have to be ready for anything."

"Do you want me to come to your office?"

"No Jeremy; I'll come with them to your house; please don't tell Eddie anything."

"I won't and I can't; he might not even know who they are or might mention it to Leah."

Jeremy went into the house to check on his sister. She was putting the baby down for nap. She turned when she heard noise behind her.

"I thought you took Eli lunch?"

"I did; he's reading again."

Leah rolled her eyes. "What is it with him and reading? That's all he does."

"You're kidding right? He can't remember anything! At least reading keeps his mind busy and it might help him remember."

"I can't stand how much you want him to remember."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and grabbed his cap and walked out; he knew he didn't want to upset his sister right now; he knew she was going to be furious he and Sheila had notified Eddie's family where he was, it was something that had to be done.

A few hours later Chloe walked to the front door of Sheila's office; she was about to knock when she opened the door.

"Hi I'm Sheila Simpson."

"The Dr.?"

"Yes." Sheila looked behind her. "Is Tyler here?"

"He'll catch up; he send me ahead to make sure it's really Eddie."

"We're not going to lie."

"You'd be surprised how many calls we get of those who have spotted Eddie and it's a lie."

"I can assure you Eddie is here."

Chloe was trying to remain calm. Was it possible she had found Eddie? "So where is he?"

"He's with a friend of mine; he was mugged in the area and my friend and her brother found him and nursed him back to health."

"So why hasn't Eddie called home? Or Loren?"

Sheila took a deep breath. "He has amnesia and he can't walk."

"Oh my God! No wonder there hasn't been any news."

"I'm sure Loren must be excited to know he's here; was she told?"

Chloe was quick to respond. "No we haven't said anything until we're sure it's him."

Sheila picked up her bag. "We should get going; Eddie needs to be with his wife and family; he needs to remember."

Chloe smiled letting Sheila take the lead as they headed to her car.

Meanwhile

Loren sat at her desk writing; Nora smiled as she walked in and saw she was keeping busy. "Hey what are you doing?"

"I can't stop thinking of these lyric's."

Nora smiled. "Sweetie I'm happy you're writing; I think it's great you haven't lost your inspiration."

"Eddie is with me; he inspires me and this song is all about him."

"Can I see what you have down so far?"

Loren covered her iPad. "No not until it's ready; I told Max I would perform at Mk next week."

"Really?"

Loren sighed. "I have to go on; I can't disappoint him; he's coming back and I have to better than where he left me at."

"That's the girl we all love so much; I'm proud of you sweetie."

"Thanks mom."

"Are you going to work through your pregnancy?"

"I will until this baby arrives."

Nora walked towards her daughter. "You'll be great."

Loren leaned on her. "This baby has giving me so much to live for; I hate being alone with this pregnancy."

"You're not alone sweetie; you have me and Max and Melissa and Tyler; I could go on and on, we will be with you all the way."

Loren kissed her mom on the cheek and hugged her. "I know but I want Eddie back."

Meanwhile

Chloe arrived with Sheila to Leah's home. Jeremy was by the front door. "This is Jeremy."

Jeremy furrowed his eyes; he knew exactly who she was. "You're Chloe Carter."

"I am." She replied.

Sheila smiled. "You know her?"

"She was going to marry Eddie."

Sheila felt this knot in her tummy and suddenly had this weird feeling. "I never kept up with whom Eddie dated."

Jeremy opened the door to let them in. "So where is Tyler Roarke?" He looked behind her.

Chloe smiled. "Where is Eddie?"

Leah walked in; she almost dropped the baby clothes she held in her hands. "Chloe?"

Chloe acknowledged her with a smile. "Yes and who are you?"

Sheila took a deep breath. "This is Leah." She turned towards Leah. "She's here for Eddie."

Leah's eyes widen. "Are you kidding me? You called his family?"

Sheila stepped in front of Chloe. "He belongs with his wife and his family."

"No he doesn't!" Chloe smirked. Sheila and Jeremy turned in unison and Leah moved ahead of Sheila stepping in front of Chloe. "No?"

She laughed. "These two betrayed you; I'm here to tell you to keep him here; the idea of him being away from Loren is something I've waited for."

Jeremy and Sheila glanced at each other and back to Chloe. "You mean Tyler isn't here?"

"No sweetheart; the day you called he wasn't there." She turned to face Leah. "You should be grateful I answered the phone or Eddie wouldn't be here anymore; get ready because this is only the beginning."

Leah laughed sarcastically. "Omg I think I love you Chloe; I knew you weren't ahh what do the fans call them? A leddie fan?"

"Never he and I were supposed to be together." She opened her purse and took out an envelope. "Here's $1,000 dollars; you keep Eddie comfortable; make sure he has food to eat, here's my card and we will be in touch."

Leah smiled looking at both Sheila and Jeremy. "Thank you both for your help."

"Can I see him?" asked Chloe as she placed her bag over her shoulder.

"Sure!" replied a very happy Leah. Chloe turned towards Sheila and Jeremy. "Not a word of this to anyone! I have connections in the highest places even in the police department; it would be my word against yours." She smiled as she turned towards Leah.

"Shall we?"

They walked out. Sheila sat in the nearest chair. "Omg what did we do?"

"We tried to do the right thing."

"Now what?" she was mortified.

"You heard that witch! She will probably have us arrested and send to jail for life; in her own words only the beginning for what?"

Jeremy held his hand; he was perspiring.

"She's upset she was caught cheating and Eddie dumped her; this is her way of getting back to Loren."

Sheila got up and walked towards the back door. She could see Leah and Chloe standing in the door way. "There has to be another way."

Back to Eddie's room

Chloe walked in slowly to where Eddie sat; his eyes closed. "This is where you keep him?"

"He's comfortable."

"Thanks for caring for him."

Leah smiled. "Hey he thinks he's Eli my husband."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her. "What?"

"He's been here almost a month; as long as he isn't getting any type of treatments he should stay this way."

"We can't take any chances."

"So what do we do?"

Chloe sighed. "I might have another place for you to move and take him with you; I have a home in Arizona; let me see what I can do."

"I make a living in this farm with my brother."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I have a home on several acres of land; I raise horses; you and your brother could live there; need I remind you this is only the beginning of a beautiful working friendship?"

Leah smiled. "Now that sounds like a plan."

"I'll call you once I get things ready."

She left catching the next flight to L.A. Upon arrival she took a limo home. She felt confident she was going to keep Loren away from Eddie for good. She opened the door to her penthouse. She rolled her eyes when she saw who was standing right in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

Any ideas guys? R &amp; R


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow fanfiction posted chapter 10 twice; placing my chapters out of order and deleting one, sorry for the inconvenience guys but future chapters will be on here! And thank you for your support.

A thousand years Chapter 13

Chloe closed the door behind her and dropped her bag on the floor. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to surprise you; I get here and your agent tells me you're in Portland?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you care mother?"

"Isn't that where Eddie went missing?"

Chloe walked to the bar and grabbed a wine bottle; she poured some in a goblet. "Yes I had business to tend too."

Jackie walked closer to her. "What are you doing?"

"Let go of my arm; I'm not doing anything!"

"Chloe did you have something to do with the disappearance of Eddie?"

"Omg Mother! What am I a monster?"

"I remember how upset you were when Eddie broke up with you after he caught you cheating with his best friend and you were sure you could stop him from marrying Loren; you said you would do anything to keep them apart."

Chloe took a sip of her wine. "Oh please; go back to Paris or where ever it was you were at."

"I came back because your brother called."

Chloe sat at the nearest chair. "Oh really? What does the perfect Ramsey want?"

"Your brother worked hard to get his degree; he's graduating medical school."

"Awww and I'm sure you're very proud of him; if I remember correctly he's the good son, the one who actually made a career and never spend dad's inheritance; he's the one everyone loves."

"You could have done the same thing he did; he chose to make a difference by specializing in a field that will help people."

Chloe let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh yes he loves the brain."

"Make all the fun you want too; his research on the brain has the attention of many neurologists."

That finally caught her attention. "Really? I'll have to talk to him about that."

Jackie turned to acknowledge her. "Really? Now this I have to see."

"Whatever Mother! I'm tired and I'm going to shower; please don't let the door hit you on your way out."

"I give up Chloe; your brother is planning a dinner party soon; please try and be there; if your dad were here you know he would want you there."

"I might have plans."

"It's time you did something with your life; modeling isn't going to take you too far; God knows Eddie tried to help you with a career in the acting world and that didn't work too well; that's all you wanted Eddie for; you wanted fame and look how that turned out!"

Chloe opened the door. "Go!"

"I want you there for your brother."

"I will try and stop by! " Jackie left and Chloe slammed the door; she took another sip of wine and smiled. "Now Loren will know how it feels to live without Eddie in her life; he was supposed to be with me; she has the life that should have been mine!"

Meanwhile

As expected Leah was fuming; for hours after Chloe left she had remained in the main house; Jeremy was out in front of the house; Sheila sat nearby; both still worried and wondering how else to help Eddie.

"I thought this was it; I thought for sure by now Eddie would be in a hospital surrounded by his family."

Jeremy sighed. "I know Shell's; I'm sorry for this mess."

Leah finally walked out. "Why would you betray me?"

"No one betrayed you Leah we were doing what you should have done the moment you found him; his family needs to know."

"Well your stupid plan backfired! Chloe came to my rescue and now you both know better than to say anything to anyone."

Sheila got up. "Don't get too comfortable; Chloe is trouble and she can easily turn this on you."

"She left money; more than enough."

Jeremy spoke up. "I don't want any of that blood money, that's all it is."

"It's not for you stupid!" Leah smirked. "It's for Eddie and I."

The baby started to cry; Leah left the room. Sheila tugged on Jeremy's arm. "Listen I think I know how to help Eddie."

"How?"

"I will start giving him therapy; but I'm going to need your help; we have to get him up and walking; he needs to get out of that room and maybe something will come back to him."

Jeremy smiled. "I'm willing to do anything."

"Ok I'll be there tomorrow morning at 9; I'll start with massages and some leg exercises and you will make sure he does them in the evenings."

Sheila did as promised; she hated calling him Eli but that's what she had to do for the moment. She worked with Eddie for an hour and left him instructions on what to do every two hours.

"Thank you Dr."

"Call me Sheila; I'm here to help, you're young and you need to get out of that bed."

"What for?"

"Oh come on, you have so much to look forward too."

"I feel I'm living in darkness; I can't remember a single thing."

"That's why I'll be here every morning to help you and Jeremy will continue in the evenings; but you have to promise to cooperate."

Eddie sighed. "Yeah I guess I have too."

"You need to remember your life."

"I keep dreaming of this beautiful brunette." He smiled after he said that and Sheila did as well. "That's a good sign; maybe things are coming back to you?"

She knew it was Loren; she knew deep down he knew that dream meant his life. "Maybe she was someone that meant everything to you?"

"I can't help but feel guilty."

Sheila sat by his side. "Listen don't give up; the injury you sustained was serious; but as you heal your brain will heal as well and you will remember."

He down casted his look. "And if I don't?"

"Stop it I know it will happen when you least expect it."

"How can I be happy when I don't remember being married or having a baby?"

"Take it one day at a time; that's all I can tell you, better yet; take it one hour at a time."

"Listen I have to go I have patients to see; Jeremy will help you this evening."

"Thanks." She left and got into her car; it was killing her to see him so sad; it's like he knew he had a life elsewhere; not in that farm where Leah kept him and now even Chloe was involved but she wasn't giving up.

A week later Loren sat at MK; she was going to perform there that evening and sing her latest song written with Eddie in mind; Kelly made sure her stylist and make-up ladies were there to help her look her best. Eddie's been missing a little over a month and this is Loren's first performance without him; she wore a simple long dress; she made sure it was Eddie's favorite color.

Within a few hours Max was on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen it's a special night; my daughter in law is here to sing a song she wrote for her husband my son Eddie." He smiled as he turned to where Loren stood. "All of you have read or seen on TV that he went missing over a month ago; we're still looking and we're not giving up; I'm so proud of her; she's been through so much and yet she's managed to write a song inspired by my son; so instead of standing here taking too much of her time; I proudly present the beautiful Loren Duran.

Loren walked onto stage with a smile; she felt goose bumps listening to Max talk about her to the audience and she felt happy to be there even though Eddie wasn't.

"Thank you Max; he's the best father in law any girl could ask for; I hope you will enjoy this song I called a thousand years."

She held the mic took a deep breath and began to sing…..

"Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

Watching you stand alone

All of my doubt; suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still; beauty in all she is

I will be brave I will not let anything take away

Standing in front of me?

Every breath; every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid

I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more

All along I believed

I would find you ; time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more…"

The song continued and Loren could feel her throat tightening and her eyes ready to release that first tear; the audience felt every lyric and some of them started to wipe tears from their eyes; as Loren finished the last line of the song the tiny tears waiting to escape her orbs glistened down her cheeks. She slightly bowed; and was given a standing ovation; the crowd whistled and cheered her on.

She smiled as she looked at her audience and finally felt some comfort in their smiles and applauses; she waited for them to finish and finally took to the microphone again.

"I want to thank all of you for your support; I appreciate not being overwhelmed with questions regarding Eddie's disappearance; I want to share with all of you that Eddie and I will are having our first baby."

Everyone cheered. Nora stood in the side of the stage with Kelly. "How long will she be strong?"

"She's always been strong Nora; now with a baby on the way she can't quit."

Nora finally said it. "So where is Eddie? I'm beginning to think he will never come back; then what?"

"No don't say that; he has to come back." Kelly glanced toward Loren who began to sing another one of her hit songs. She wouldn't allow Nora to see how scared she was and sighed probably wondering if he was ever coming back.

But as Kelly watched Loren perform her next song; they saw a strong young lady standing there and they knew she would remain hopeful. Nora smiled. "She will wait a thousand years if she has too."

Kelly smiled and agreed hugging Nora. "Yes she will."

Not my typical ending I know. R &amp; R guys! Thank you again!

Song credit A Thousand years by Christina Perri


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reviewing my story; I truly appreciate your kind words; Here is the next chapter; as always please review! Hugs to all of you! Leddie 4ever!

Broken dreams Chapter 14

It was almost a month since Sheila started therapy on Eddie's legs; he was walking and not using the wheelchair anymore. He was able to get out of the back room and help Jeremy tend to the fields; Sheila told him he would be able to jog very soon if he kept doing his leg exercises.

What worried Sheila was the fact that he couldn't recall anything in his past; she knew if he had gotten immediate medical attention he might be remembering something. She knew a neurosurgeon would be the perfect physician to help Eddie.

Jeremy was putting the baskets of veggies into the truck; they would be taking them into town later.

Eddie was wearing a bandana on his head; the treatments Sheila did helped his head heal; he helped Jeremy load the truck. "Is this all we're taking into town?"

"Yes we should have more next week."

Leah watched from afar with Sheila standing next to her. "Omg his physic is perfect."

"Stop drooling."

Leah raised her eye brows as she looked at her. "He's gorgeous."

Sheila shook her head. "I'm glad he's getting stronger; he needs to see a specialist."

Leah was looking at her nails. "What for?"

"He needs to get some tests done; he needs help remembering."

The baby started to cry. Leah ignored Sheila and walked to tend to the baby. "Time to feed lil Eli."  
She went inside and Sheila took out her phone; she hit google and typed in recovery in amnesia patients. She read several articles on studies done on patients who were having a hard time recovering from amnesia; the article written from a recent medical graduate on the injury sustained to the brain and the effects. This was something that caught her attention.

Meanwhile

Loren felt inspired to continue to write more songs; going into her 10 weeks and the baby growing inside of her kept her hopeful; the thought of Eddie reappearing always lingered in her thoughts; she missed him so much.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in its open."

She turned to find Ted standing there. He smiled. "Ms. Loren it's time for your appointment; Max insists I take you."

Loren looked at her watch. "Is it time already? I could drive myself."

"No he insisted I drive you Ms. Loren."

Loren logged out of her computer and closed her laptop. "Let me get my bag."

She walked to the door where Ted stood. He stepped outside the door and she closed the door. They walked to the limo. Ted wasn't sure if he should ask about Eddie. He saw her through the rear view mirror. Loren sat there quiet looking through the side window; he could tell she was far in thought.

"Ms. Loren is there any news on Mr. Eddie?"

"No; Peter called Max yesterday; he finally gets to look at abandon car they found; the police took forever to release it to him."

"I'm sure he's alive Ms. Loren; I'm sure my dad was alone in the plane; there must be a good reason why Mr. Eddie was somewhere else when the plane came down."

"I know Ted; my heart tells he's coming back."

"Yes Ms. Loren you can't give up."

"I can't allow our dreams to turn into broken dreams; we have a baby on the way; our career is at the top; why would he walk away from all of it?"

He angled his rear view mirror to look at her. "He wouldn't run from you Ms. Loren; he's crazy about you; he loves you."

"Thank you Ted; you've always so sweet."

Meanwhile

As Loren had stated Peter had the car taken to his office; he had a garage in the back he usually used for his P.I cases. The man that brought him the car for review also handed him a large manila envelope stating those were the contents found in the car.

Peter looked through the contents; there were pens, gum and a receipt. He looked closely at it; it was from a bakery shop in the Dalles, Oregon; and the date on it was the day Charles died in the plane crash. He grabbed the things that were on the desk and pulled out his phone. He called Max and told him he wanted to see him.

"You're at Jakes? Ok on my way."

As Max hit the end button he turned towards Jake. "Peter is on his way."

Jake dropped what he was doing and asked. "There's news on Eddie?"

"I don't know; he said he came across some things in the car they found abandoned."

"It's been almost two months since he went missing."

"Yes I hope all of the work Peter has put into trying to find Eddie's pays off."

Kelly walked in. "Jake the Molly Mindy live show called to confirm Loren will be on in the morning."

"I know I have the paper work here; they asked if she would perform her latest song."

Kelly smiled. "Apparently they loved it."

"What's not to like?" asked Max.

"She's talented; winning Eddie's contest was the best thing to happen to the music world."

Max sat down. "Yeah the best thing to come into Eddie's life as well."

The knock slightly opened the door as Peter poked his head inside.

"Hey I got here as fast as I could."

Max flew off the chair. "What's up? Any news?"

"You tell me!" He handed Max the yellow manila envelope. Max took out the contents. "Ok there's gum and pens and a receipt."

He gave Peter a confused look. "So?"

"That receipt is dated the day Eddie went missing; it's a bakery in The Dalles area of Oregon."

Max looked closely at the receipt. "Bakery?"

"As I was driving here I called; they sell brownies; apparently they are well known for them among other bake goods."

"What's the name on the receipt?"

Max looked at it. "It just says The Dalles brownies."

Max walked toward the window trying to figure out the name; it sounded familiar; suddenly his eyes widen.

"Omg Katy loved those brownies; one day after a show; I had to make a stop there; I can't remember what for; she was pregnant with Eddie and a friend gave her some; she often craved them; when we had Eddie she had him hooked on those brownies as well; we had to stop when we had a chance and get some brownies there; she loved them, when Loren began to tour Eddie had some delivered so she could try them and she loved them."

Peter sat next to Jakes desk. "So could he have driven there?"

"I don't know; maybe that's the mystery, when Charles flew to see his son; Eddie probably drove there."

Jake finally jumped in. "Wait a minute; Eddie made a comment before flying there that their wedding anniversary was coming up and he wanted to get her something."

Max turned towards Peter. "Ok that's it; Eddie was there! He was there when he went missing."

"Ok Max now what?"

"We have to go there Peter; something happened between The Dalles and Portland."

Meanwhile

Jeremy had driven to town with Eddie and they had the loads of veggies they were delivering to the local food and mart.

Jeremy took the dolly off of the truck and Eddie helped him load it and both walked into the mart. "Hi Lenny is your pops here?"

"No but he told me to ask you to place the baskets in the back."

Jeremy signaled Eddie and both walked towards the area. Eddie had a bandana on and pulled it into place before placing the loads in the corner.

Some girls were walking by looking for chips. "Let's take the sour cream and onion." They giggled as they tried to make a choice.

As Eddie placed the last basket on the floor; he turned and one of the girls noticed. "Omg you're Eddie Duran!"

Jeremy's eyes widen and Eddie looked at them wondering what they meant. He looked back at Jeremy in confusion. Eddie Duran?

Yikes! We're getting closer! R &amp; R please


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews; they're kind of low but I appreciate every single one! To Kathryn L Malone I love your reviews! No I made up that place for the brownies. (lol) Enjoy and please review; otherwise I have no idea if I should go on!

Is Eddie Alive? Chapter 15

Eddie looked at Jeremy and back to the girls; he didn't smile, he picked up one of the empty crates and walked straight through the doors.

The girls tried to follow him but Jeremy stopped them. "It's not him."

They knew better. "You're lying; we're huge fans. That's Eddie Duran!"

Jeremy knew it was better to stay quiet and not get anybody's attention. He walked out to the truck where Eddie sat waiting,

"You ok?"

"Who's Eddie Duran?"

Jeremy took a deep breath; he didn't like to lie. "He's a rock star."

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "They think I'm him?"

Jeremy drove back to the barn. "I guess." He wanted Eddie to remember but he wasn't sure if this was the safest way.

Meanwhile Loren had seen the Dr. and she was on her way back home.

"Everything ok Ms. Loren?"

"Yes." She sighed.

Ted fixed the rear view mirror to look at her. "Ms. Loren what's wrong? I can tell with your sigh's."

"I heard the baby heart beat again and my husband isn't here with me."

"He will be Ms. Loren; your love is very special, you don't see it too often."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He stopped in front of her home and he got off to open the door. "Have a great evening Ms. Loren. Can I get you anything else?"

"No you've done enough."

She walked towards her home and he left. Meanwhile Max was making plans with Peter about flying to Portland Oregon. Tyler was there; Max had asked Jake to call him.

"What about Loren?"

"We can't tell her until we're sure he's there; it would be devastating to her; and with the baby I can't have her going through this again."

Tyler sat in the nearest chair running his hands through his hair. "This has got to be it; I can't imagine what happened to him? Why hasn't he called home?"

Max prepared several papers. "I don't know but whatever it is, the secret lies in Dalles."

Jake got off the phone. "Ok I called Deek; he's getting the plane ready."

Tyler stood up. "Hey can I come?"

"Yeah sure." Replied Max.

"Ok let me go home and get a small bag ready; just in case we find Eddie."

Max stopped him before he left. "Ty not a word to anybody; this can't leak out."

"I know Max, I'll meet you at the airport."

Tyler got into his car and drove home; he didn't know how he did it but he was there and prepared a small bag and walked back to his car.

Chloe was arriving as he was getting into his car. "What do you want?" He asked; he wasn't too please to see her there again.

"Just wondering if there's any news on Eddie?"

"No news!" his voice stern.

"So why the rush; I could come in for a drink."

"No I thought I told you to leave me alone; I'm flying to Portland."

Chloe knew something was up. "Why Portland?"

He didn't answer; he got into his car and drove away. Chloe picked up her phone and made a call. It went straight to voicemail.

She was upset. "Leah it's me! Call me when you hear this message; hurry it's urgent!"

She hit the end button and drove away. Meanwhile Max got home to get a bag ready. Nora noticed he was rushing.

"Where are you going?"

He smiled as he looked at his beautiful bride; he knew she had to know. "Honey you can't tell Loren."

"Tell her what?" She looked into his eyes. "Omg is this about Eddie?"

"Yes we have a lead; please trust me, I will call you if this tip pays off."

"Don't you think Loren should know?"

"Not yet; what if it's nothing, I can't have her hurting again, she's doing so well, writing songs and then there's the baby."

Nora bit her lower lip. "You're right but please call if there's any news."

"I promise I will; I'm flying to Portland with Peter and Tyler."

Nora followed him to the door. "Max please call."

She pecked him on the cheeks. "I'll be in touch; I love you."

"Love you too." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

He walked out to a waiting car driven by Peter. Nora hung by the door as they drove away. She walked back in and her cell phone went off. She smiled when she saw Loren's name.

"Hey sweetie, sure you can come, Max had to fly out for the day. Sure I'll heat up some left overs."

Within the hour

Max, Peter and Tyler were already on the plane; Deek took off the moment there was clearance for him; Max looked at several places in Dalles; he wrote them down as Peter googled all of the small stores in town.

"Is there a car waiting to drive us to Dalles?"

"Yes I have a car and driver ready; the moment we land we will head out there."

Tyler sat wondering where Eddie could possibly be and why he had not contacted his family. It's been a long two months.

Meanwhile Leah had driven into town to mail some payments and pick up some toiletries. She ran into Sheila.

"Are you going to see Eddie?"

"Yes and I have more therapy for him to do."

"You're making so much fuzz?"

"He's gotten better and moving around; did you want him in a wheelchair forever?"

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "No but I like him the way he is!"

Sheila picked up her bag tossing into the back seat. "By the way, lil Eli is due for his first vaccines; I'll do that after I'm done with Eddie."

"I've told you its Eli; that's not Eddie anymore."

"Whatever call Jeremy and tell him to tell Eddie I'm on my way; stopping by at the drugstore for somethings I need."

Leah placed the baby in the car seat and looked for her phone. She couldn't find it and after looking for it she gave up and she continued down the road to the fashion depot store; she smiled as she remembered the money Chloe had left with her to care for Eddie. She had made several purchases and counted the money to make sure she had enough to treat herself with something special.

Meanwhile Jeremy was putting the things away into the barn; he was done with the chores for the day; he turned to see Sheila arriving, he waved to her and ran to the back room; as usual Eddie was reading.

"Don't you get tired of reading?"

"No not really."

"I can bring you a TV in here; you know look at some shows, anything."

"Not interested, I get more from reading then watching TV."

Jeremy scratched the back of his head. "You might see something that will help you remember."

Sheila knocked before peeking inside. "Hi I hope you're ready?"

Eddie smiled. "Sure come on in."

Jeremy walked back to the house barn; looking to make a sandwich to eat. He turned the small TV on and he flipped through the channels. The Molly Mindy live show was already on. He turned to see Loren sitting next to Molly.

Jeremy dropped what he was doing and got closer to the TV. He smiled. He had to admit his sister was right; he had a huge crush on Loren.

"She looks so beautiful." He sat focused on Loren. He turned the volume knob up. "Loren we heard you wrote a new song?"

"Yes I was so pleased with the outcome; the fans love it; I was able to perform at MK."

"So can we assume it will be on your next album?"

"Most definitely; I wrote it for Eddie."

Molly knew she had to ask. "Any news?"

Loren tries to hide it but she forces a smile. "No but we're not giving up."

"That's great; we're sure he will be happy to know about the baby."

"Yes I'm sure he will." Jeremy looked away for a second. "She's having a baby?"

He had to tell Sheila, they had to do something or anything to get Eddie back to Loren.

R &amp; R please


	6. Chapter 6

Very grateful to those taking the time to review; really means a lot! Please continue to review!

Is it possible? Chapter 16

Peter, Max and Tyler arrived at the Portland airport. Deek entered a private area and stopped the Jet; they got off to a waiting car. Max instructed the driver where to go.

Meanwhile Sheila was working with Eddie and Jeremy walked in. He smiled giving her a look; and she noticed and stood up. "Keep doing a set of ten with each leg."

Eddie continued moving his legs as instructed by Sheila and she walked outside. "What's up?"

Jeremy looked around and pulled Sheila to the side. "Loren was on TV."

"Really is she ok?"

"She beautiful!" Sheila smiled. "I know Jeremy, what do you want? I'm working with Eddie."

"She's having a baby."

Sheila furrowed her eye brows placing her hands on her mouth. "We need to get him back home."

"I had to share shel's I know something will come up."

Sheila walked back into Eddie's room. "Great job now repeat those again."

Meanwhile….

Max kept looking at his watch; he wanted to get there and look for Eddie, he hoped there would be some news of Eddie and answers as to his whereabouts. Tyler noticed and sat next to him.

"Hey Max you ok?"

"Just wondering why Eddie hasn't called."

Peter stepped in. "There's no negative talk allowed, he could be injured and can't call, he wouldn't walk away from his family."

"Injured how?"

Tyler looked through his phone. He stopped when he found pictures of Eddie and Loren's wedding day. "Look this is the face of a man in love, he wouldn't just forget Loren."

"I can't imagine what happened to my son; if he's hurt where is he? Why hasn't anyone contacted us? We offered a generous reward."

Tyler agreed. "I'm breaking my head wondering what the heck happened?"

Peter took out his iPad and pointed at several stores in the small town. "We can go to all of these to see if anyone has seen anything; we won't leave that area until we search every single place."

Max turned to the driver. "How much longer?"

"Less than an hour; we will be there soon."

Tyler knew Max was nervous and anxious; he caught him scrolling through his phone, he felt the need to reassure him. "Max it's going to be ok, there's a reason Peter found that receipt."

"I know Ty; I just keep wondering where he's been for over 2 months? I know my son loves Loren; why the disappearing act?"

"We'll get answers soon."

Peter got off his phone. "I made a reservation for a room at this breakfast inn; that's all I could find where we will have some privacy."

Tyler smiled. "You mean there's no Hilton Hotels or the Plaza?"

"No it's a small breakfast Inn; that will have to do."

"Listen if we find Eddie how do we tell Loren?"

"Max let's find him first and then we will decide what to do about telling Loren."

"Hey we might have to fly her here."

"No." Peter jumped in. "We take him home first; wait guys, we're getting ahead of ourselves, let's get to this town and check in and start looking."

Tyler agreed. "Yes Peter it's your call."

Meanwhile Chloe was going crazy calling Leah; the thought of Tyler telling her he was off to Portland was giving her a bad feeling; she had no time to even book a flight to get there.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality; she opened the door to find her mother standing there. "Well aren't you going to let me in?"

"What do you want mother?"

"Here is the address for the dinner party your brother is having, it's a charity dinner to raise money for children in need."

Chloe took the card from her hand. "Of course Ramsey would do such a sweet thing."

"I wish you would stop your sarcastic tone!"

"I'll try and be there, I might be going to Arizona by the end of the week."

"Whatever for?"

"I want to relax; I'm headed to Paris for a runway show."

Jackie rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. "Try and leave a donation; you know how helpful your brother is when it comes to helping those in need."

"Oh yes, how could I forget?"

Jackie left and Chloe tried calling Leah again; she threw her phone at the nearest chair. "Where are you? why won't she pick up the stupid phone!?"

Max, Peter and Tyler arrived at the breakfast Inn. They checked in and were taken to the biggest room available.

"We will bring some coffee; I can arrange to have a late lunch brought up to you gentlemen."

Peter smiled. "That would be great, we're very hungry."

"Don't you think we should head out first?"

Tyler placed his bag on the nearest chair. "No it's better to go looking for Eddie on a full stomach; we might be out a while."

"I guess you're right; it's almost 2." Max looked for the restroom.

"No I think we should go after we eat, I just looked online; we have that bake shop to go to first." Peter stated as he sat down.

The Inn's owner served them an early dinner; within the hour they were in the car, Peter used his iPad to direct the driver where to go.

They parked in front of Dalles Bake shop. Max smiled as he exited the car. "It seems like yesterday when Katy and I arrived here with little Eddie in tow; she was dying to buy these amazing brownies."

Peter walked ahead of them entering the bake shop. He asked to talk to the owner; he showed him Eddie's picture, the man shook his head.

"I don't remember him coming into this place."

"It could have been a few months ago."

"I don't recall him being here."

"Maybe some of your employees saw him?"

"No my wife and I are the only ones that work here."

Peter took a deep breathe; he knew what this search meant for Max. They got back into the car driving to other shops in the small town.

No one recalled seeing Eddie. Max reclined in the chair of the front seat. "Now what? Is it possible to be here so close to Eddie and not even knowing where to look?"

Tyler spoke up first. "There's a food mart down the street, let's go and ask."

The driver drove there; all three men exited the car, walking to the gas and food mart. Peter was the first to enter; he spotted some young teens giggling as they picked some candies from the nearby aisle.

The man at the register asked. "What can I get you?"

Peter took out his iPad and clicked on the pages. "We're looking for Eddie Duran; we've been told he's been spotted in the area?"

The man looked at the picture. "I don't know."

One of the girls nearby over heard the question Peter asked. She walked over with the other teens in tow.

"We've seen him."

Peter, Max and Tyler turned towards the girls. "Where?"

"He was in here with Jeremy a few days ago or maybe weeks, I know it's him." One of the girls was very convincing; the other one spoke up as well. "I told these girls he looked like Eddie; he was with Jeremy."

"Who's Jeremy?"

The man at the register spoke up first. "That's Leah's Davis's brother; they live a mile down the road."

"Is there an address?" asked Max.

"You can't miss it; it's the first farm on the right; it should say Philips-Davis at the entrance. Peter took a deep breath. "Thanks."

All three men exited the mart and practically ran to the waiting car. Once inside Tyler was the first to speak.

"So he's here!"

"The girls recognized him."

Max felt anxious and pulled his hair back. "Is it possible he's here?"

Tyler sighed. "Why so hidden?"

"We're going to get to the bottom of this." Max was determined to find out.

Meanwhile Leah was smiling as she left one of the shops with many bags. It had been a while since she was out shopping, and she placed the baby in the car seat placing all of the bags in the back of the truck. She got in and saw her phone lying on the side of the chair; she picked it up and saw several missed calls from Chloe; she dialed her number and didn't get an answer. She stopped by to pick up some burgers to take home for dinner. As she waited her phone beeped alerting her to voicemails. She heard Chloe's message to call her back but Chloe didn't pick up.

The driver Peter hired finally arrived at the farm; he parked and all three men exited the car; Jeremy was walking out of the house when he spotted them; he saw them walking towards him. He furrowed his eyes wondering who or what they wanted, it was almost 5 o'clock.

"Hi can I help you gentlemen?"

Peter spoke up first. "Are you Jeremy?"

Jeremy hesitated; somehow he felt nervous. "Yeah that's me."

Peter showed him his P.I identification. "This is Max Duran and Tyler Roarke."

Jeremy felt his stomach turning. "How can I help?"

"I think you know Jeremy; we were told Eddie Duran is here."

Yikes! It ends here! So what are you guys thinking? Will Jeremy take them to Eddie or will he lie to them? Plz R &amp; R


	7. Chapter 7

Wow loving the reviews; thank you very much. You guys inspired me to hurry and this next chapter is ready ! I need to tell you I am trying to make this as accurate as I can. I'm googling for info when it comes to head trauma and amnesia. Thank you guys for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! Next chapter almost ready!

Where you Belong Chapter 17

Jeremy down casted his look; he knew he would have to explain. Sheila came out from the side of the farm house.

"Jeremy I'm leaving; Eddie is…" She stopped as she saw the three men standing by Jeremy. He turned towards her.

"It's Max Duran and friends of Eddie."

Sheila felt a sense of relief; she looked forward to this day; holding the bag in her hand she placed it down and walked towards them.

"Hi I'm Dr. Sheila Simpson; this isn't what it looks like."

Max took a few steps towards her. "Then what does it look like?"

"Please listen." She turned towards Max; determined to speak the truth. "I called Tyler Roarke a few weeks ago; telling him Eddie was alive, Chloe Carter showed up."

Tyler walked towards her. "Chloe? What the hell was she doing here?"

Jeremy knew he had to say something. "Listen my sister and I found Eddie injured at the town's food mart; he laid unconscious bleeding; we brought him here, as soon as I knew who he was I told my sister we had to call the police and tell them he was here. She wanted to make sure he was ok; when he finally came to; he didn't know who he was."

Max furrowed his eyes. "He has amnesia?"

Jeremy felt flushed. "Yes he doesn't know who he is."

Peter stood holding his iPad recording the whole thing; Jeremy continued. He handed his iPad to Tyler and stepped to the side making another phone call. Jeremy continued. "My sister was pregnant and…" he took a deep breath. "Her husband left her after she became obsessed with everything he was doing on a daily basis; she decided since Eddie didn't remember who he was; she would keep him here as her long lost husband Eli Davis."

Sheila stopped him. "She threatened to hurt Eddie if Jeremy said anything; but after she had her baby she brought me into this mess; we tried to get Eddie back to you."

Tyler jumped in. "How does Chloe fit in this mess?"

"She came with false pretenses; making us believe she was going to help then suddenly turned against us and telling Leah to keep Eddie here."

"What!" Tyler turned towards Max who couldn't wait any longer. "Where's my son?"

Sheila stopped him. "I've been helping him with therapy; our guess he was robbed because he had no movement of his legs; he's walking again and he's healing very well; but had a substantial head injury, the only problem; he can't remember who he is; please be careful what you say to him." She took a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"I've been searching on google for help with amnesia; I found several doctors that might help; this one notes on the subject sound promising and stands out."

She turned guiding all three men to the back of the farm. Jeremy tried explaining the whole mess. "I'm sorry Mr. Duran; my sister isn't all there and she's obsessed with keeping him here; I swear we tried to help and get him home to you and Loren."

Sheila stopped at the door. "Give me a second."

She peeked through the door; Eddie sat reading. "Hey you have visitors."

He smiled. "Thought you were leaving for the day?"

Max pushed through the door. His eyes filled with tears as he saw Eddie sitting there. He smiled as he walked towards him.

"Hi I'm Max Duran." He hugged him; Max couldn't help it and wept quietly. Tyler's throat tightens watching the scene unfold.

Eddie furrowed his eye brows. "Max Duran?"

Max looked at him. "I'm your father." He looked at Sheila and she smiled. "You don't have any memory of anything in your past; we thought bringing your dad would help you."

Peter heard a car pulling in. He walked to check who had driven in, Jeremy noticed and followed him. "That's Leah my sister."

"You do know she's in trouble?"

"She has a baby sir; her husband never knew."

"She has a lot to answer too."

Leah got out of her truck yelling for Jeremy. "Help me get those bags out." She took the baby out of the car seat; she finally noticed Peter.

"Who are you?"

Jeremy sighed. "It's Eddie's family."

Leah's eyes widen. "What the hell Jeremy?"

Peter stopped her before she could go on. "I think you need a lawyer Ms. Davis and you better call Chloe Carter as well."

She ran towards Jeremy. "You stupid idiot! What did you do?"

Peter grabbed her by the arm. "He didn't do anything; I've been looking for Mr. Duran the moment he went missing; we finally found something that brought us here: your brother did nothing but clear up what you and Chloe Carter have been doing."

"I took care of Eli when we found him."

"His name is Eddie Duran! And he has a life in LA."

Leah looked at Jeremy. "You betrayed me?"

Another car drove in. Jeremy noticed it was the sheriff's car; the Sheriff exited the patrol car and walked towards Peter.

"Mr. Peter Malone? I'm Sheriff Moore; we spoke earlier."

"Yes I think you need to take Ms. Davis in; as I told you earlier we have many questions that need answers."

Leah had little Eli in her arms. "What about my son?"

The sheriff stepped closer to her. "Jeremy you take him; I located Eli Davis; he's on his way."

"Wait what?" Jeremy walked to take the baby from her arms. The sheriff placed Leah's arms behind her and cuffed them. "You're under arrest Ms. Davis." And read her rights as they walked to the patrol car.

"What about Chloe Carter?" asked Jeremy.

Peter stopped him. "She will have to answer to the police as well."

Sheila stepped outside as the Sheriff was taking Leah away. She looked at Jeremy who had the saddest look on his face. "Jeremy it's going to be ok; Eddie will be going home with his dad tonight."

All he could do was nod. He could barely come to terms with how he even allowed his sister to do this to him or even worse to Eddie. He had been foolish and gullible. Sheila comforted him. "You did great Jeremy; and you always wanted to do the right thing."

He walked into the room after giving Sheila the baby. He saw Eddie getting his clothes on. Max sat watching his every move. Tyler walked outside towards Sheila.

"How did you get a hold of Chloe?"

"I called the number on your web page; she answered your phone when I called; I had no idea who she was."

"She's worst then I thought."

As Eddie grabbed a small bag; he looked at Max. "What about my son?"

"Don't worry; let's get you checked at a hospital in Los Angeles."

"Why there?"

"Because that's where you live and that's where you belong."

He shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Let's get going, we have a plane waiting in Portland to fly us home; you're going to see the best neurologist and get you well again."

"But I live here and my wife and son are here."

Tyler walked back in. "C'mon buddy; your life is in Los Angeles."

Sheila smiled as she walked towards Eddie. "You're going to be ok. Go with your dad." She hugged him.

Eddie smiled. "Thank you Sheila."

"No worries just get better."

Peter guided them to the waiting car; Jeremy stood to the side with his nephew; Sheila walked towards him. "Don't worry Leah will get the help she needs."

"The sheriff said Eli is coming."

"So all along he knew where he was?"

"I guess I don't want to sound callous but Lil Eli will be ok with his dad."

With a few hours Max, Tyler, Peter and Eddie had boarded the plane. Max made sure he had a Dr. on board to monitor Eddie who seemed confused as he sat trying to figure out what was going on; the Dr. suggested they don't tell him anything about his past until he's seen by a Neurologist in L.A.

Max sat nearby as the Dr. sat with Eddie. Tyler walked in. "Deek is ready to take off."

"Thanks Ty."

"Hey we found him; he's going to be fine."

"I know Ty but he's not the Eddie we know; his eyes are sunk in and he's lost some weight."

"He's going to be with Loren again, he will be where he belongs, I know she will take very good care of him."

Max finally looked at him. "He can't remember who or what his life is; how will Loren take all of this in?"

"Don't you think you better call her?"

"No this is better in person; I'll let Nora know." He took out his phone and called her. "This is such a mess."

Nora sat with Loren enjoying some dessert after having a delicious dinner, her phone buzzed; she smiled when she saw it was Max calling. "Hey how did it go?" She could tell Max was hesitating.

She walked a few steps away from Loren who was sitting next to her. "I'm with Loren right now; how was your trip?"

Max took a deep breath. "We found him honey, it's a long story; don't say anything to Loren yet, we're on our way home; we have to make a stop at Cedar Sinai I'll call you once we're there."

Nora sighed trying to stay calm. "Ok then can't wait to see you; love you." She hit the end button and smiled as she turned to where Loren was sitting.

"How's Max? Was he able to get things done?"

"Yes sweetie he did." She walked towards her. "Can you wait with me until Max is home?"

"Sure, mom is everything ok?"

Sorry..it ends here! Will Nora say anthing? R &amp; R guys


	8. Chapter 8

She said Chapter 18

Meanwhile…..

Max sat watching Eddie; he could see him sitting there with a blank look on his face, Ty knew he was worried.

Tyler sat next to Max. "Now I'm worried about you Max, you ok?"

"How can I? That crazy woman was convincing my son he was someone else; what if she did some damage to him? What about Loren? What is her life going to be like? What if Eddie remains in this blank state?"

"Hey calm down Max; you're getting ahead of yourself, you've been the positive one all along since this nightmare started."

"So many lies I don't know whose telling the truth anymore!" Max reclined in his seat pulling his hair back.

Tyler sighed. "Who do we believe in this whole mess?"

"You mean Dr. Sheila? Or Leah? It's a she said he said with Jeremy her brother kind of mess."

"I don't know Ty I think Eddie has been brought into this mess and he's the only one that doesn't really know what's going on, as soon as we get to Cedar Sinai we'll get that neurologist to see him; Peter called him before we left."

"You mean the one that lady Dr. gave us?"

"Yes and I just saw the name, its Chloe's brother, Ramsey. He's the specialist that will see Eddie through this whole amnesia thing."

Peter was finally off his phone and sat next to them. "Listen I called a friend in the police dept. He's a detective; he's on his way to pick up Chloe."

"I want her in jail for life!" Max said loud enough to be heard.

"You know how much she wanted to hurt both Eddie and Loren."

Max sat up rubbing his forehead. "I'm glad we found him."

The Dr. walked towards Max. "He's healthy Max; just a little underweight and seems very confused; he's asking about his wife and baby."

"Yeah we will have to see what the specialists say regarding that lie; he's married to Loren and she's the one having his baby."

Meanwhile…

Loren stood behind her mom lightly touching her shoulder. "Mom is Max ok?"

Nora didn't know what else to tell her. "He's caught some kind of bug, he's not feeling too well and he's headed to the hospital."

"It's that bad?"

"I guess as soon as he lands he's headed to Cedar Sinai."

Loren grabbed her phone. "Let me call him; we can meet him there?"

Nora stopped her. "He's calling as soon as he lands and asked to meet him there."

"Ok I'm going to take a quick shower."

"That's a great idea sweetie." As soon as Loren walked into her bedroom and Nora heard the shower; she turned and walked out to the patio and called Max; he answered and proceeded to tell her what he found in Dalles.

"Omg Max now what?"

"Peter just called Ramsey Carter, Chloe's brother he's a recent graduate in this field and has a great synopsis regarding anything with the brain and his specialty is amnesia. "

"That's great news, but why would Chloe hurt Eddie like this?"

"I guess to get back at him; I want her put away for good."

"I'm so sorry Max; but you found him, isn't that what counts right now?"

Max turned to Peter who was calling him. "Hold on honey."

Nora stood waiting as Max spoke to Peter. "I'm back, Peter just heard from his detective friend; he just picked Chloe Carter up for questions, right now my priority is Eddie."

"Loren wants to come to the hospital with me."

"Bring her; we will break the news to her, she has to know."

"Poor Eddie has been hurt and alone all this time, she was right Max."

"We should be landing soon honey; I think within the hour we should be arriving at Cedar Sinai."

"Ok Loren is in the shower, we will head there as soon as she's ready."

"Call Ted to get the car ready."

"I will, see you soon."

Deek landed and was directed to a private area where a private ambulance waited for Eddie. All three men along with Eddie exited the plane; the Dr. who was checking Eddie gave Max all of his notes.

Max texted Nora that they were on their way to the hospital. Loren was already dressed. "Is Max at the hospital?"

"Yes he is."

Loren tugged on her leggings and smiled. "Look mom."

"Loren sweetie you have a tiny baby bump."

"I just noticed too, I'm almost 12 weeks along; guess it's leggings for me now, I can't fit into these jeans anymore."

Within 30 minutes Ted was at the door. "Are you ready Ms. Loren?"

"Yes let me get my bag."

"Ms. Loren you are glowing beautifully tonight."

"Thanks Ted." Nora smiled. "She's got a little baby bump Ted."

"Well I might say being pregnant agrees with you Ms. Loren."

He opened the door and they got in. He got into the driver side and drove away.

Loren leaned on her mom; Nora nudged her. "Ted has a crush on you."

Loren sat up. "Mom he's like family."

"I know sweetie; but he has this way of looking at you, I noticed the day you won the contest."

"Need I remind you I'm married?"

"I know just saying." Loren smiled shaking her head.

Meanwhile Karl the detective had Chloe in the interrogation room.

She was so upset, how could Leah screw this up she wondered as the detective asked her questions regarding Eddie. All she responded. "I need my lawyer."

"He's on his way Ms. Carter; but we have statements from Sheila Simpson and Jeremy Phillips that you and Leah Davis conspired to keep Mr. Duran hidden from his family."

"Is that what she said?"

"As soon as your lawyer is here you need to get your stories straight; Mr. Duran wants a full investigation and if you are involved the consequences for your involvement will be tragic for you."

Chloe sat back looking at the huge clock on the wall. "I don't care what she said, I didn't do anything wrong."

Her lawyer finally arrived. "Miss Carter I suggest you don't say another word." He looked at Karl. "I need some privacy with my client."

Karl walked out and Chloe slumped in her chair. "Now what?"

Meanwhile…

Loren and Nora arrived at the hospital. "Ms. Loren I will be right in to see if Mr. Duran needs anything."

"That's fine Ted."

Nora walked in and headed to the information desk asking about Max Duran. The receptionist pointed towards the elevator. "Yes he's in the 3rd floor Mrs. Duran."

Both ladies walked towards the elevators. "Mom why isn't Max in the ER?"

"He has his personal Dr. I guess it's more private this way."

As they reached the 3rd floor the elevator doors opened and the first person they saw was Tyler; he made his way towards Loren and Nora.

"You were pretty fast."

"How's Max? asked Loren.

"He's inside with the Dr." He turned his attention to Nora. "He should be out soon."

Nora felt nervous; she knew Eddie was inside that room with Max and probably talking to the specialist who was going to help.

Max stepped out of the room. Loren's eyes lit up. "Max you're ok!"

He held her hand and guided her to the nearest chair. "Listen I couldn't tell you about my trip this morning until I was sure."

Nora stood next to them and Tyler sat next to Max. Loren noticed. "What's wrong?"

Max took a deep breath. "Peter found some clues in the abandoned car they found when Eddie went missing."

She furrowed her eyes; looking straight into Max's. "Is this about Eddie?"

He knew she had to know and proceeded to tell her what they found and what had happened to Eddie for the weeks he went missing; Loren's eyes filled with tears.

"I knew it; I knew he was in trouble, he was mugged."

"Yes and he was injured pretty badly." Max continued to tell her everything Sheila did for him and stopped to make sure Loren was ok; he continued to tell her what Leah told Eddie. "So he has amnesia? No wonder he never called. " Her eyes filled with tears.

She turned her attention to the door Max had walked out off. "Is Eddie in there?"

"Loren you realize he has amnesia? He won't know you?"

Ted walked in with enough time to hear what Max told Loren; with tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned to Max once again. "So he has no memory of our lives together?"

"No but I got a hold of the best Dr. to help him recover so he can get his life back."

Loren stood up. "I want to see him."

"He can't be told anything right now."

"I want to see him Max!" She walked toward the door. Max, Nora and Tyler trailed behind her. She opened the door and saw Eddie sitting up on the bed; he turned at the sound of the door opening; his eyes slightly closed.

The nurse walked towards them. "He was given a sedative; he needs to rest well; Dr. Carter will be performing some tests tomorrow."

Loren slightly smiled and walked closer to him; she wanted to run and hug him and tell him how much she loved and missed him but she knew under the circumstances she couldn't say anything to him. She sat by his side and softly caressed his hand.

Eddie slightly opened his eyes. "Where are my wife and son?"

Loren was horrified and turned walking back towards Max. "Is this what she said to him?" Tears streamed down Loren's cheeks as she hugged Tyler who stood there not knowing exactly how to comfort her. Ted stood quietly nearby. He knew she was hurting. The room was silent, all you could hear was Loren sobbing as Tyler held her; everyone felt helpless.

Chapter ends here today! R &amp; R guys! Reminder I'm pro-leddie so no yelling at Mari. Review and I might have next chapter by Friday!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I want to thank the readers that take the time to review; you have no idea what it means to me! I truly appreciate them and it's an incentive to keep me writing for you guys! Reminder I'm no expert in the field of neurology but I did some research and I try to be as accurate as I can! I'm having surgery/procedure next month, I will write while I recover. So keep reviewing ok? Hugs to all of you!

Somebody that I use to know Chapter 19

Leah was hospitalized in the psychiatric ward in the Hospital a few hours away from Dalles. Chloe was placed on probation and Eddie made sure to get a restraining order to keep her away from his family. Jackie made sure Ramsey got her the best lawyer; he obliged but warned his mother she would be carefully watched.

Dr. Ramsey Carter along with several neurologists worked with Eddie for several months. It was a slow process but Ramsey had warned the family patience would be required on their part. Max went to see him when he was told by one of the nurses Eddie was being released after the last treatment at the hospital that week.

"Ramsey how is he I want you to be honest."

"We hope these intense treatments will help and he's trying very hard Max."

"Please be honest with me, his life depends on it; so does his future."

"Look Max it's too early to say; whatever happens from now until he recovers it's very critical."

"What do you mean?"

Ramsey took a deep breath. "He may regain his memory and then again he may never recover."

"What about Loren and his baby?"

"It could happen at any moment Max; if that's the case then I'm thrilled and worst case scenario, Loren will have to start over with him; she'll have to hit the restart button on her life with him."

Max turned away. "Oh God I hope not; she's been through so much already."

"I'm sorry Max and my mom told me about Chloe's involvement in this mess; I'm working extra hard with him to make sure it all comes back soon, he will have treatments at home while he's with you and will be working with Dr. Jacobs and Mike Toby.

He was released and went home with Max and Nora; treatments continued with Nurses stopping by 3 times a day to help with his therapy, he had gained his weight back and with the help of Dr. Leon Jacobs the psychiatrist he was feeling a little more like Eddie Duran. Ramsey also contacted Mike Toby a highly regarded therapist to call on Eddie twice a week. He would decide when to introduce Loren back into his life; and Jake and Kelly were also involved by helping him get back to playing his guitar; he was finally told he was never married to Leah Davis and that baby she had wasn't his; he had no recollection of Loren at the moment; she would stop every day to watch him as he tried to get back into music.

Loren remained calm and strong; she was almost finished with her third album and stopped performing once she reached her 3rd trimester; she didn't want to know what she was going to have; she hoped Eddie would remember by the time the baby arrived.

Loren arrived at Max and Nora's home; this was her daily routine. Melissa was with her; she moved in with Loren until Eddie was fully recovered. Nora smiled as she saw them both come into the kitchen; Loren's main concern was always Eddie. First thing she did was walk towards the patio door to watch him with Mike; he sat there talking to his therapist. Nora knew how much Loren wanted him back in her life and she knew how much she missed Eddie. Nora made her way towards her. "Hi sweetie how's my girl?"

"I'm ok mom." She kept looking at Eddie.

"He's doing great; Mike is making a lot of progress with him."

"I know it's been a while; I stopped counting the weeks."

"That turn into months; you know Ramsey told us that this treatment would require time and patience."

"I know mom it's so hard though."

"I'm so proud of you; you're so positive and it shows, you're glowing beautifully."

Mel hugged her from behind. "The love he has for you is still inside of him Lo; there's no way he's forgotten you; when you least expect it he will wake up, you'll see."

"Thanks Mel what would I do without you?"

"Omg don't want to think about it." She retorted.

Loren turned her attention towards her mom again. "Has he stopped asking for Leah?"

Mel turned towards her. "I thought we weren't going to ask about that witch anymore?"

Nora hugged Loren from behind. "Loren he knows she lied to him."

She walked away from the patio door. "It's so hard watching him from afar; he's not the man who fell madly in love with me."

Mel nudged her. "Tell your mom about the latest song you wrote." Mel looked at Nora. "She added a new song to her album." She was trying so hard to distract her.

"Really honey I'm so proud of you, when can we hear it?"

Mel looked at Nora, she knew there was only one concern for Loren and it was Eddie. Mike walked inside; he smiled when he saw Loren. "I was about to ask your mom to call you."

She scurried to his side. "Is something wrong?"

"No we're making great progress, after several weeks of talking to Eddie I decided it's time you enter the picture."

"Are you sure?" She bit her lower lip.

"Yes Dr. Leon asked me to start working with him regarding you; his wife."

Loren sort of smiled and turned towards Mel and her mom. "What about my pregnancy?"

Mike walked to where Loren stood and took her hand. "Come on young lady; time to tell Eddie it's you he married."

"He's seen me hanging out here with my mom; what if I confuse him more?"

He smiled. Nora spoke up. "He knows what he's doing honey." Mike smiled and tightens his grip on her hand. "Let's go Loren."

Mike opened the patio door and walked to where Eddie sat playing his guitar; he was getting better at that. Eddie looked up and smiled as he saw Loren walking his way with Mike.

"Hi Loren."

She smiled. She was already waddling as she walked; Mike was the first to speak. "Eddie I know you know this is Loren."

"Yes I know she's Nora's daughter."

"Remember we spoke about you having a real wife? Not the one who lied to you?"

"Yeah I remember." He tried to understand what Mike was trying to tell him. "So Eddie anything else comes to mind when you see her? "

"We talked about Leah and I know she lied to me." He slowly glanced towards Loren. And Mike finally spoke up. "Loren is your wife Eddie."

He stopped playing his guitar and looked at her again; he had to admit she looked beautiful, she was wearing a cute pastel top along with some Capri leggings; her hair pulled to the side. He looked at her and his eyes looked towards the ground.

Mike sat and asked Loren to sit next to Eddie. Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Mel was watching them through the patio doors; she noticed Mike had Loren sit by Eddie. She finally turned her attention to Nora. "Why so long to tell him he's married to Loren?"

"I don't know; Dr. Leon said those 10 weeks he was away and being told he was married to that witch had to be eased out of his system."

"Now he knows he's married to Loren; does he get to live with her?"

Nora stopped what she was doing; she knew Mel cared for her best friend.

"I don't know Mel, I just want this over with, and I don't like to see Loren alone and missing him, she was so happy after winning his song writing contest and being in love and then this huge mess started!" Nora started to cry.

Mel hugged her. "She will be ok Nora, and I know Eddie will get his life back, how can he forget how much he loved her?"

Nora smiled. "You're a great friend; I'm so glad Loren has you to help her through this."

She smiled. "I'm glad I have her too."

Meanwhile….

Mike sat looking at Eddie. "You're too quiet; do you have anything to say? I prepared you for this."

Eddie was quiet, trying to let everything Mike was telling him make sense; he just heard he's married to Loren. He shies away from making eye contact with her. "Why wasn't I told earlier?"

"Because we were dealing with many issues regarding your weeks in Dalles and Leah and her lies; we couldn't tell you too much too soon; and Dr. Leon and I decided you should know what's next for you."

Eddie turned to acknowledge Loren. "I'm sorry."

Loren downcast her look; she wonder would he noticed her growing belly?

He finally realized it. "Wait you're having a baby?"

She turned to Mike looking for help, could she say yes? And he signaled her to continue. She turned her attention to him once more. "Eddie this is our baby." He gave Mike a confused look; Loren could tell he was having a hard time processing the whole thing. But Mike wasn't letting this stop him.

"You need to reconnect with each other."

Loren looked away; she could see Eddie sat there not doing much after learning they were married. The way he looked at her was not the way he used too. Mike continued to talk to him as he opened his iPad and share something in it with Eddie.

Loren stood up when she saw Mel walking quietly towards her. "You ok?"

Loren bit her lower lip. "No I'm not, he's somebody I use to know Mel; he's not the man I fell in love with and married."

"You're not giving up, you gotten this far for a few months and he's back Lo; you have him back."

Loren's eyes glistened with tiny tears. "Do I Mel? Is he really back from that nightmare? Will he ever be back?"

"Listen whatever Mike tells you and things will work out; there's been a lot of time put into his treatments; he will be ok."

Loren nodded all she wanted was for everything to be just like it was before he went missing, she could barely come to terms with how she felt lately lost, unwanted or the worse unloved.

Meanwhile back in Dalles

Sheila was closing her office for the day. Jeremy came running. "Shell's!"

She turned at the sound of his voice. "Are you ok? Is baby Eli ok?"

"Little Eli is doing great with his dad; the hospital just called, Leah ran away."

Sheila reopened her office. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I called Eli and warned him about it."

"She might want to see her son."

"I don't like this Shell's, it makes me nervous!"

"What did the hospital staff tell you?"

"They notified the police! I hope they find her before she comes back trying to get the baby."

"Ok let's go talk to the sheriff; he will know what precautions we have to take."

Leah had been in contact with Chloe; she made arrangements to tell the courts Chloe had nothing to do with Eddie's disappearance and but made sure Chloe gave her what she needed and she asked for some money, she wanted to see her son. Leah managed to get out of the hospital unnoticed and bought a bus ticket. She wasn't giving up on getting her son and Eli back.

A few days later Loren prepared dinner; she was excited because she and Eddie were spending a lot of time together and today he was coming over; they had breakfast the day before and now they were having dinner. Mike made sure they did a lot of things together.

Mel dropped off some ingredients for Loren's lasagna; she remembered how much Eddie loved hearing her say it; maybe he would remember that if he saw the dish; she was willing to try anything to help him regain his memory.

The doorbell rang; Loren felt like a teenager on her first date. Ted was standing there with Eddie.

"Ms. Loren do you need anything else?"

"No Ted I think I have everything I need." He turned to see Tyler walking in. "I have something you both can enjoy with dinner."

He showed her a bottle of wine. She nodded and hugged him and then she pointed at her tummy. "Ty I can't have wine right now."

"Ugh sorry Loren, let me get some sparkling juice."

Eddie smiled. "No I'm sure Loren and I will manage without it."

"No I insist; I won't be long."

Eddie stepped inside, Loren wore her hair up. She had a cute royal blue jumper, it hugged her pregnant body perfectly; her make up simple.

"I hope you're hungry?" He surprised her with a hug. She missed those, but she knew things would improve; she was willing to do whatever it took. She leaned softly on his shoulder as he held her; all she could think at that moment was that she needed him, she loved him and having his arms around her and taking in his cologne was the best thing for the moment, it would be perfect if he'd whisper that they would be together soon; just like they were before this huge mess started.

He pulled away. "It smells delicious and I'm starving."

Loren smiled. "The table is set." She held his hand. "I think you will love the dish I made."

He sat looking around the table. "Tell me there's dessert as well?"

"Thank you for reminding me; I left it in the car inside the cooler, let me go and get it."

Loren made her way to the car; she got the trunk opened and took the pie out of cooler; she turned to walk back into her home; as she reached the sliding door and walked inside, someone stepped inside alongside of her. Loren jumped at the sight of her. "Oh you scared me."

The woman walked closer to her. "Hello Loren we finally meet."

"Who are you?"

"I'm sure you know; I'm Leah."

Loren's eyes widen; Leah had a look that scared her.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Did you actually think you were going to take Eli from me?"

"What?"

"Come on, you're coming with me!"

Loren placed the pie down. "I'm not going anywhere with you." She turned towards the dining room table yelling. "Eddie!"

Leah grabbed her by the arm and pushed her. "I said you're coming with me, get your car keys!"

"Let go of me…Eddie! Help me!"

Tyler was walking inside through the front door when he heard Loren calling for help. He turned to Eddie who was exiting the bathroom. "Where's Loren?"

"She stepped outside to get a pie from the car, why?" Tyler ran towards the kitchen. He looked out the window to see Leah pushing Loren into her car. He turned to get Eddie. "Leah is taking Loren away!"

"What where?"

"She's taking her Eddie; let's go."

Tyler ran to his car with Eddie in tow; Leah pushed Loren into the driver seat; they drove off, Tyler got into his car followed by Eddie, he grabbed his phone and hit the 911 button.

"What is your emergency?" asked the police operator.

Ugh! Sorry it ends here today! ? Don't you just love my endings? R &amp; R


	10. Chapter 10

Truly, Madly deeply Chapter 20

Tyler drove and handed Eddie his phone, he proceeded to tell the police where the car Leah was in with Loren was headed. The operator asked them to maintain their distance and not to interfere once the patrol cars arrived.

Meanwhile inside Loren's car…

She was trying to stay focused not knowing what Leah was capable of doing. "Where are you taking me?"

"I told you already; I can't allow you to take Eli away from me."

"I don't know any Eli, please don't do this!"

"Shut up and drive." Leah turned to see the car still following them. "Go faster!"

"I can't go faster." Suddenly sirens were heard. "Take a turn towards the highway."

Loren started to feel discomfort. "I'm not feeling too well; please let me stop the car!"

"Thanks to you I was hospitalized, I don't have my baby and I don't have Eli; you aren't going to have anything either!"

Loren noticed the police cars getting closer. They spoke through their intercom. "Pull the car to the side of the road."

Leah shoved her. "Keep driving Loren."

Loren could see through the rear view mirror that Tyler wasn't that far behind. She scanned the area looking for a way out of this mess. Suddenly she felt pain. "Omg!"

"Stop complaining and drive!"

She held her baby bump. "We have to stop!"

"No, I'm not going back to that place."

She started to perspire as she felt what she knew was a contraction. "Ahhh this baby is coming!"

"Stop lying and drive!"

Loren held her belly. She swerved out of the lanes. Tyler noticed. "What's wrong with Loren?"

Eddie looked on; his heart racing as the scene unfolds in front of them.

"Why is the car swerving?" Eddie asked.

Tyler continued to follow the patrol cars and Loren's car; and he noticed she was still driving on and off the lanes.

The following contraction was a hard one; and Loren let go of the steering wheel and lost control of the car; it swerved towards the rails of the highway smashing against them. Leah hit the side windows hitting her head. Loren's side hit against the door. The side airbags deployed except the front airbags.

The patrol cars stopped along with Tyler and Eddie; both ran towards them, one of the officers tried to stop them. Tyler spoke up. "That's Loren Duran in there, this is Eddie her husband."

The other officer used his radio to call for an ambulance. Eddie and Tyler approached the car. Loren cried as more contractions were getting closer. "Are you ok?"

"I'm in labor Ty, I'm ok, I had my seatbelt on and the side airbags cushioned the hit."

"Wait what? You're in labor? It's not time yet!"

"Try telling the baby that." She was trying to breath with each contraction.

Tyler turned to get the officers attention. "She's in labor; we need to get her out." Tyler finally noticed Leah was moaning but alive. "The paramedics are on their way."

The ambulance arrived along with the fire department. They took out the Jaws of Life to cut through certain areas of the car to get to Loren and Leah. Eddie stood nearby. One of the fireman grabbed Eddie by the arm. "You're the husband?"

"Yes."

"Stand right by your wife; stay positive, tell her we will get her out safely."

He did as told; he kneeled on the driver side. "They're working as hard as they can to get you out."

Loren was trying to breathe through the contractions. "Eddie this baby is coming."

Max and Nora had already arrived at the scene standing by Tyler. "What happened?"

"I don't know; Leah came out of nowhere dragging Loren with her."

Nora was worried. "How's my girl?"

Tyler looked at both of them. "She's in labor."

"Omg Max I need to get to her!"

Max stopped her. "No Eddie is with her; she's in good hands."

And she was; Loren caressed Eddie's face with her hand. "I'm so glad you're here." Tears streaming down her cheeks as the machinery the fire department was using made its way to where she was, Eddie held on to her hand, constantly reassuring her she was going to be ok.

There was a huge bump and Loren reached out to him with her hand. He looked at her and suddenly the dreams he was having while at the farm made sense, she was the beautiful brunette he kept seeing walking towards him holding out her hand. He furrowed his eyes; shaking his head.

"Eddie are they almost done?" She asked as she held his hand tightly; another contraction hit and Loren tighten the grip. "This baby is determined to come today."

Eddie shook his head and looked at her again. "Loren?"

She tried to smile as she was trying to breathe through the contractions. Suddenly two of the firemen cleared the way and they had access to Loren, they pulled her out carefully; two other firemen finally reached Leah who was still semi-unconscious.

Loren was placed on the gurney and taken into the ambulance with Eddie jumping in with her. One of the officers waved at Tyler. "They're headed to Cedar Sinai you can meet them there."

Tyler waved back signaling he understood and guided Max and Nora to their cars. "Let's go; I have a feeling we're having a baby tonight."

The paramedic inside the ambulance checked her vitals, he called the ER to tell them they were headed there; they asked how far she was dilated and he proceeded to check. "Ma'am this baby is coming today, you're dilating quickly." Eddie held Loren's hand and kissed it. "I love you babe."

Loren's eyes narrowed as she tried breathing through the next contraction. "I love you too."

"No Loren I mean I love you."

Loren tried so hard to smile, trying to breathe as the contractions came closer. "Omg." She tried breathing.

He knew she wasn't getting what he was trying to tell her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it again.

"Loren the way you were reaching out to me with your hand; the touch of your hand, I remembered having those dreams, it was you Loren; I'm so sorry babe."  
He gently held the side of her face as he kissed gently on the lips. "You're having our baby."

The way he kissed her and looked at her she finally realized what he meant. "You.. you remembered?" He smiled nodding yes.

The paramedic turned towards Eddie. "We're arriving at the hospital Mr. Duran." Eddie nodded with tears running down his cheeks; he remembered everything, especially how much he loved his beautiful wife.

The ambulance stopped and Loren was taken down with Eddie right by her side into one of the ER rooms.

The other ambulance arrived bringing Leah into another room; Tyler, Max and Nora ran inside asking the nurse at the front desk where Loren was. She pointed to one of the rooms. They tried walking in as one of the nurses stopped them. "She being taken to the delivery room; the baby is coming now."

"What floor is that? asked Max.

"It's the 5th floor." They took the nearest elevator and reached the floor; the doors opened and they walked out looking for a sign of Loren or Eddie.

Eddie spotted them and ran towards them. "The baby is coming!"

"Is she ok? She wasn't due for another 6 weeks!"

"She's fine Nora; I have to get ready to go into the delivery room."

"Ok we'll be here!" Max replied.

Eddie stopped before he went any further. "Oh by the way I remembered everything!"

Tyler's eyes widen. "No way! Are you serious?"

Eddie signaled thumbs up as he was hurried into a room by the nurse. Nora turned to both Max and Tyler. "He remembered!" They all hugged. Mel walked in as they stood crying and hugging. "Is Loren ok?"

"She's having the baby Mel and Eddie has his memory back!"

Mel screeched. "I knew it! I knew he would!" She jumped into the hugs with them.

Meanwhile…

Loren was positioned to push. With the next contraction the Dr. told her to push as they counted to 10.

Loren laid back once more, Eddie couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "You're amazing."

She was breathing heavily as the next contraction hit. "Loren concentrate the baby should be out with this last push."

She was so strong and with Eddie's help she sat up to push. Within minutes a beautiful baby girl was born. Loren's eyes filled with happy tears as the baby let out her first cry. The Dr. gave Eddie the chance to cut the cord; the nurse quickly wrapped her and handed her to Loren. She smiled as she saw her beautiful daughter; and the best part Eddie was there by her side. He sat there and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you babe; I'm so sorry you've been all alone all of this time."

"I'm so happy to have you back; I thought I had lost you."

He kneeled to her eye level. "You will never lose me again; you have to believe when I tell you that I'm truly deeply madly in love with you, I need you to remember that."

She smiled. "I never forgot Eddie; I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry Babe, but I'm back."

Their baby girl yawned. The door slightly opened revealing an anxious Max and Nora who peeked in.

"We came to see what we have?"

Eddie smiled. "Come on in and meet your granddaughter."

Tyler and Mel walked in after Nora and Max. "She's beautiful!"

"What's her name?" asked Tyler.

Eddie smiled and looked at Loren. "That's up to you babe."

Loren couldn't stop smiling. "I really didn't have a chance to think of any names; with you missing I had not given it any thought." Loren looked at her beautiful baby girl and suddenly it came to her. "Her name is Katy."

Eddie knew that was the most beautiful way to honor his mom. "Are you sure?"

Loren looked at Max who stood there wiping his tears. "Thanks Loren."

Eddie noticed and smiled. "Pops you got to see this."

Max and Nora walked closer to where Loren sat holding Katy. "She has mom's crooked little pinky."

A knock on the door made them all look. A police officer stood by the door. "Mr. Duran can we see you out here for a minute?"

Do tell? He finally remembered! All thanks to Leah! I knew she would somehow help! Lol Please R &amp; R next chapter will end this story! I having surgery next Monday, I will try and post last chapter before that! Thank you guys for all of your support!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! Thanks again for your support for this story and my previous ones as well. I love the idea of keeping Hollywood Heights and Leddie alive. I truly miss that show and wish it was still on! It deserved so many seasons; it would have been great to see Leddie's love grow stronger with each season. I will continue to write as long as you guys continue to read! I hope the Hollywood Heights fanfiction will live for a long time! Please enjoy this last chapter, I'm having surgery today and would love to read what you thought of the whole story and the ending as well. Thank you Kathyrn L Malone, Norma, LRS.9401, Nicole, HH4L, Hhlover2345 and the rest of the amazing guests for always reviewing! Love ya guys!

P.S. I love you Chapter 21

Eddie approached the door to find the officer with the Dr. who was taking care of Leah. "Dr. Sills just told me Ms. Davis is stable; she will be taken back to the hospital she was in; your father told us to question Ms. Carter as well."

Eddie took a deep breath. "I want this whole mess investigated and if Chloe Carter is to blame I want her held accountable for what happened today; my wife went into labor and things could have gotten worse."

"Yes Mr. Duran I will get a full statement from both women and we will let you know."

"You know what? Let my manager know what's going on; here is his card, my wife and daughter need me, I've been gone too long."

The officer smiled and nodded as he and the Dr. walked away. Eddie was walking back when he heard someone call his name. "Eddie."

He turned to see a woman and young guy walking towards him. Sheila was the first to speak. "Hi remember us?"

He smiled. "How could I forget you and Jeremy?"

Jeremy hugged him. "Hey you look great."

"Thanks."

"We heard what happened, we had to come down here to make sure Leah is taken back to the hospital, and we wanted to check on you and Loren."

"Come on in and meet my wife and daughter."

Sheila held him by the arm. "You remembered?"

He smiled. "Yes just in time too."

He opened the door and introduced Sheila and Jeremy to Loren and his family. Loren smiled and as Sheila approached her and hugged her. "Thank you for caring for Eddie."

Jeremy couldn't help it. "You're so much prettier in person."

Loren blushed. "Are you kidding? I just had a baby."

"You will always be beautiful no matter what."

Loren hugged him and placed a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for helping Eddie, I heard everything you did for him."

"I would do it again Loren."

Nora and Max smiled. They could tell this was Loren's number one fan. They chatted for a while and then left. Eddie sat next to his beautiful wife. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They say time flies when you're having fun; the time Eddie was missing Loren's days dragged but now that he was back and had remembered their life together, Loren smiled a lot more and both were enjoying their new daughter.

Katy turned 3 months; and she kept Loren very busy, she wasn't about to complain. Eddie began to perform in the surrounding cities of Los Angeles; he wasn't going far from his favorite girls.

Loren joined him for several performances; he was elated to have her back with him after taking some time to be with their daughter. Nora and Max were always there for each show and held little Katy who loved watching her parents on stage.

It was past midnight when Loren and Eddie were getting home; Nora asked to take the baby home with her and Max to give them a break after performing two shows that night; and rehearsing all day.

Both Eddie and Loren arrived home and she went directly to shower. She stood there taking in the warm water; after almost an hour she came back into her room wrapped in her robe.

"Hey beautiful, I thought the shower had swallowed you."

"That water was so warm." He grabbed her from behind. "I can't get enough of you babe."

He kissed her; Loren loved it; he was the old Eddie she remembered always so romantic. He held and kissed her; she wrapped her arms around his neck. Before Loren realized she was back in the shower with him. "Eddie!" But it was too late; the water flowed onto them and before she knew it her robe was soaked. "Ok now this is the fun part Mrs. Duran."

She looked him in the eyes; she loved him so much and she had no strength to say no. Even though he was gone for a few months; it felt like years to Loren.

The following morning they woke up in each other's arms. Eddie woke up first. He kissed her softly. Loren smiled as she sunk further into him. She felt secured.

"Is it possible?" he asked softly.

Loren opened her eyes and searched his. "What's possible?"

"To love you as much as I do right now?"

"Of course it is; but we have to call it a tie because I love you just as much."

He leaned in to kiss her when her cell phone went off. "Ugh why does it always happen?" Loren smiled as she took her phone.

"It's mom, I'm sure lil' Katy misses us."

Eddie grabbed her by the arm pulling her towards him. "Don't answer!"

"I can't ignore it…" she smiled. "Hi mom."

Eddie kept tugging at her. She signaled him to stop. "Yes we're up." She was trying to keep a straight face.

Before she could answer Loren was back on the bed with Eddie holding her down. He grabbed her phone. "Nora we will be there shortly but we're kind of busy right now." He hit the end button and Loren screeched. "Eddie!

Nora shook her head and smiled. She turned towards Max who was feeding little Katy. "What happened?"

Nora rolled her eyes and smiled. "I really don't want to know; but if they keep that up Katy will have a sibling pretty soon."

"Ahhhh I don't think I want to know." replied Max. He handed the baby to Nora. "I think she needs a clean diaper!"

"Sure she does." Nora took Katy into the other room; a few hours later Loren and Eddie were walking in. "There she is." Little Katy was in her swing sleeping.

Nora narrowed her eyes at them. "So I see we're finally here to get the baby?"

Eddie bit his lower lip. "Sorry Nora I just can't help myself when Loren walks around looking so sexy."

She smiled. "I'm sure."

Loren blushed. "I'm getting some water; suddenly I'm very thirsty."

"How convenient." Max smirked as he walked in.

"Ahhh you too Pops?"

Max held his son by the shoulder and they walked out to the patio. "Listen I'm elated your back home and you're doing so well, what did Dr. Carter say?"

"I saw him last week; he said all of the tests look great."

"And Mike?"

"He wants to see me for a few more weeks; I think its ok both he and Dr. Carter care so much."

"After what you've been through I agree with them."

Nora peeked through the door. "The roast is ready; are you staying Eddie?"

"Oh please tell me there's pecan pie?"

She smiled. "There's always Pecan pie."

They both walked in to enjoy dinner. After dinner Loren helped Nora clean up; Eddie sat feeding Katy. She fell asleep and she walked towards him sitting on his lap.

"Did Jake talk to you?"

"Yes he did; I really don't want to travel too far."

"Then you should tell him we will tour some cities in the U.S but nothing foreign."

He smiled caressing her face. "You get what I mean right?"

"Yes of course I do; I don't want to go anywhere; I want us to enjoy our daughter and I don't want to be away from you."

"You will never be away from me babe; I will never travel alone again."

She smiled kissing him. "What about Mr. Dunn?"

"I'll be working with him from here; there isn't any going to Portland again."

"No I don't think I want you to see in that place ever again."

And that's what they did; Eddie and Loren flew to the East coast to tour several cities in Georgia, North South Carolina and Florida; they also stopped in New York. Tyler was there working on another play. Mel was in charge of videotaping their concerts and helped with little Katy.

The evenings they were free Loren spend her time with Eddie, she was going to enjoy every moment with him.

"So Mrs. Duran I believe we have a date tonight?"

Loren bit her lower lip and smiled; she knew where this was going. "I thought you said we were staying in? Plus Mel is at the theatre with Tyler."

Eddie sat up. "Wait is she into Ty?"

Loren shrugged her shoulders. "You mean you didn't notice how they looked at each other the moment we arrived in New York?"

"I think I like that! Ty with Mel."

Loren couldn't help how excited she was. "I think they're adorable together."

He walked up to her. "Ok Katy is asleep and I don't want to spend my free evening talking about them; I want to talk about you."

"Oh really? Aren't you bored with me already?"

He picked her up. "Eddie wait!"

"Shhh." He signaled her. "You're going to wake Katy up."

Loren had to admit her favorite part was being with Eddie. She snuggled in the crook of his neck as they sat in the huge sofa in their hotel room. Many evenings were spent snuggling and making love. Eddie felt he had so much to make up to Loren; even though he was gone a few months it seemed like years to him.

They flew to Texas and did several shows in Houston, Dallas and Corpus Christie and the last city was San Antonio. They also flew to Chicago, Ohio and Wisconsin. Nora and Max flew in several times a month to see their granddaughter.

By the time they got back to L.A little Katy was over a year old. Eddie continued to work with Mr. Dunn through Skype and did as many of the projects he offered, that would keep Eddie close to home, it was the perfect deal.

It was Saturday and Loren got up early and prepared a basket with all of Eddie's favorite treats. He was out jogging and when he returned he found a note.

"Hey handsome see you at noon at our spot; love you…_Loren3__**."**_

He smiled he loved her surprises. He showered and within the hour he took off and picked up a bouquet of her favorite flowers and dessert.

Loren placed a blanket near the amazing view she had at their place; so many memories there. She took out the small bite size sandwiches and chips and the pitcher of lemonade and placed them carefully on the blanket; she smiled because she was using a huge rock as her table. "Don't you dare drop this?"

"Hello beautiful who are you talking too?"

She giggled. Suddenly those butterflies that only Eddie gave her seemed to wake up and were all over fluttering. "I was trying to tell that rock not to drop my food."

He walked towards her and gave her the bouquet. "Your favorite flowers and I couldn't forget these chocolate brownies; they're not like the ones from Dalles but we aren't going there anytime soon so these will have to do."

"I love it all Eddie but I love you more."

He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He pulled away. "I think it will be a blessing to love you forever."

She rubbed her nose gently against his. "Ditto now let's eat."

They sat and enjoyed every single piece of food that Loren had prepared. They snuggled for a while and talked for hours. Loren sat up.

"I have a surprise for you." She handed him a small gift wrapped box.

He smiled. "What did you do? I didn't know we were exchanging gifts?"

"It's nothing Eddie just a little something I confirmed this morning."

He furrowed his eyes looking at her wondering what she meant but he opened it and found a long oval stick. "Ok what is this for?"

"Well you missed the first one so this time I wanted you to see it firsthand."

He looked at it and smiled. "Babe I have no idea what this is why is there a line that.." It finally hit him. "Loren is this what I think it is?"

She brought her hands to her face giggling softly. "We're pregnant Eddie."

"Babe are you serious?"

Loren could see the excitement in his eyes; he missed it the first time and today was the perfect way of telling him. He gently pulled her towards him and looked deep into her eyes. "I need you to keep these words engraved in your heart, P. S I love you Loren Duran."

She responded without hesitation. "I love you more Eddie." Could he possibly tell how much she loved him? He had to know; the look he always gave her melted heart and the butterflies were going full force.

Their lips met and they kissed. Eddie knew after the horrible nightmare they went through his life would never be the same; he was content to have his life back along with his daughter and now another baby was on the way: he knew this was only the beginning for them. He held her and softly nudged her towards closer to him. "I will spend the rest of my life making sure you're happy and make it a lifetime of loving you as my main priority." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him and she knew right there and then there would never be anything getting in their way again.

The End!

Hope you guys loved this final chapter! I tried to make most of this chapter all leddie. Thanks for your support n please REVIEW; a new story is already on the works. Luv you all! Hugs and smiles from Mari 3


End file.
